The Ultimate Apocalypse
by Fox King jm
Summary: During a mission, Naruto had an accident that puts him in a coma for a year. By the time he awakes from his coma... everything had came to an end. Horror, Incest, Lemons, Harem, Crossovers, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: The Ultimate Apocalypse.


**Hey, guys Johnny here with yet again with another Fanfic. A Naruto Apocalypse Fanfic, this story might be my best one. I have a question for you readers, what is the worst way to die in an Anime that evolves to the Apocalypse? By Zombies, Titans, Aliens, or All of thee above? This Fanfic will be a crossover just so you readers know, and it might answer my question. Oh, and this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use. Well okay then, I talked enough. Let's get started, this Fanfic will have violence, a lot of deaths, a lot blood/gore, strong langue, disturbing images, Lemons in future chapters, and more. (****You have been warned.****) Okay then, I do not own, Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: The Ultimate Apocalypse. **

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING OF THE END. **

One day 15-year-old Genin/ Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was on another mission with his Team. His mother, Kushina was next to him, his best friend Sasuke and his brother Itachi. With Hinata, Lee, Sai, Kiba with his dog Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura also preset. The Three team leaders were the Rikudo Hokage, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake. The team's mission is to stop some rouge ninjas from crossing the boarders of the outside worlds. It was a week before Naruto sixteenth birthday, Kushina was going to go all out to make her son the best birthday dinner.

"So how many enemy ninjas are there?" Naruto asked.

"There are about five ninjas, this should be an easy." Obito replied.

"Good, the sooner we get this done the better." Kiba said.

"Be on guard, the enemy are still ninjas." Kakashi said.

"True, but we can handle these bandits." Sasuke stated.

"Hey, Sochi, after this mission, I'll make you a nice lunch." Kushina said with a motherly smile.

"That sounds good." Naruto said, returning the smile.

"We should be there in 5 minutes, the enemy is still gathering some supplies." Hinata stated.

"Why are these guys trying to flee the Five-Great-Nations anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not so sure, but we need to stop them." Obito stated.

"What's outside the ninja world anyway?" Naruto asked.

"There are many worlds and lands outside the boarders, The-Five-Great-Nations are one of them. Humanity always lived side by side with each other since the beginning of time. But humanity had its greatest enemy..." Itachi stated.

"What enemy is that?" Naruto asked.

"Monsters." Itachi replied.

"Monsters, like the Bijus?" Kiba asked.

"No, the monsters we are talking about are man-eaters and the monsters tried to destroy all humans. But thanks to the Rikudo Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths), he managed to stop the monsters from ending the world." Obito stated.

"Amazing." Lee replied.

"I see, so there we're other monsters besides the Bijus? What kind are they?" Naruto asked.

"That's right, monsters from our fantasies and our worst nightmares." Obito stated.

"That sounds really scary." Sakura said, as her sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, humanity lived in peace for over 1000 years without an emergency-call. After that, the world of monsters fell into stories and fairy-tales." Rin stated.

"That's a relief." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, my Sochi will beat any monster. In fact Konoha ninjas can beat any monster in our way. Right, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"That's right, as long as we have each other nothing can stop us." Naruto said.

His mother and friends smiled, knowing that Konoha shinobi always stand tall. The team made their way to the check point of the rouge-ninjas.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi look over the trees at the rouge-ninja's hideout. Kushina, Obito, and the rest of the team will attack them from behind. Hinata used her **Byakugan**, she saw five of them. They we're gathering supplies. Kakashi pulls out a smoke-bomb and throws it though the window.

"What the hell is that?"

"SMOKE-BOMB!"

**(POOF) **

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto and his clones appeared from a large smoke cloud, they charged at the rouge-ninjas. Then Kushina, Obito, and the team attack the rouge-ninjas from the back door. The fight didn't least too long, Naruto and his friends tied up the rouge-ninjas.

"Good job, everyone." Obito said.

"Should we get some information out from these guys?" Sasuke asked.

"No, all we had to do is capture them. Nothing more, orders from, Tsunade-sama." Obito stated.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Look at the table." Shikamaru said, as he pointed to the table.

"Hmm, it looks like they we're about to have lunch." Lee stated.

"But what does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"Look at the plates..." Shikamaru said, as he slightly narrow his eyes and his sweat dropped.

Naruto and his friends looked at the plates, they saw six plats in total.

"Six plates? But that means... huh?" Naruto said, as he felt a pain in his back.

"SOCHI!" Kushina cried, as she saw her son got stabbed with three Kunai-knives in the back.

"NARUTO!" The Team said, as they looked to see where the attacker is.

"Over there!" Hinata said, as she looked that the sixth rouge-ninja.

Obito used his **Shunshin **(Teleportation) Ninjutsu to get behind the sixth rouge-ninja.

"S-Stay back!"

The Ninja was a young man about 22 years-old. He held the Kunai and pointed at Obito.

"Put the Kunai down and come quietly..." Obito said.

"Heh... heh, heh... you don't get it..."

"What are you talking?" Obito said.

"You don't get it! It's all over, everything!"

"..."

"I... I won't..."

The young man put the Kunai near his neck.

"What are you doing?" Obito said, as his eye widen.

"I... I won't... I won't let them get me..."

"You don't need to do this. Let's talk this out, come quietly. Who ever is after you we can help. Just put the Kunai down." Obito said, as he tried to make a dale with the young man.

"It's all over... everything is all coming to an end..."

"What are you talking about?" Obito asked.

"I won't let them get me..."

The young rouge-ninja slit his throat, thus killing himself. His blood sprayed on Obito's face and on the floors and walls.

"..."

"Sochi! Sochi, talk to me, honey... its okay. You're Kaa-chan is here, baby." Kushina cried, as she held Naruto tight.

"I'm fine... cough... cough... it hurts, but I'm fine..." Naruto said, as he got weaker and weaker.

Obito used **Shunshin **to teleported next to Naruto and his team.

"Obito, are you hurt? You have blood all over your face." Rin said.

"I'm fine, but the guy killed himself." Obito stated.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know... but we need to get Naruto back to Konoha and fast." Obito stated.

**XxxxX Konoha XxxxX **

Naruto lost a lot of blood from his injuries. But the lost of blood, put Naruto in a coma. Well Naruto was in his coma something happened to the world that humanity will never forget...

**XxxxX Preset Day XxxxX **

Naruto slowly awoke from his coma. He looked at his surroundings to see he was in the hospital room.

"Man... I most have slept for hours. I wonder we're everyone is?" Naruto asked himself, as he got out of bed.

As Naruto slowly got out of bed, he felt weaken for some reason.

"God, I'm hungry... it feels like I haven't eaten forever..." Naruto said to himself.

Naruto as left the room, the window in his room... it was broken and has a hand-blood stain on it, as the outskirts of Konoha was in ruins. Outside of his hospital, Naruto looked around to see no one around.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked himself.

"**Well, it seems we are both finally awoke, huh, kit?" **

"Kurama-chan, what happened?" Naruto asked his Biju.

The Kyuubi (Nine-Tails) known as Kurama to Naruto, is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long red and black-hair with two long bangs. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails, she wore a kimono showing her E-cupped breast, and her eyes were golden and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

"**I'm not so sure myself. I was asleep as long as you have." **Kurama stated.

"I guess... I have to check myself out then." Naruto said, as he looked at his chart on his door room.

Naruto read the chart and it said he was in a coma, but it had no date on it.

"**That's strange... your chart doesn't have a date on it." **Kurama stated.

"Yeah, that is strange." Naruto replied.

"**What are you going to do now, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"Go home, I guess." Naruto stated.

Naruto put on his regular clothes, as he opened the doors to the hospital, his eyes widen in horror.

"W-What in the world..." Naruto said, as he looked at the destroyed village.

Naruto looked around, he saw the buildings destroyed, blood was everywhere, and he also saw some human body parts on the cold ground. It was like a nightmare come to life. It was a path of pure terror. Like a graveyard, all and everything was quiet, as the winds blown.

"What happened?" Naruto asked himself.

"**A war, maybe?" **Kurama stated.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?!" Naruto said.

Naruto didn't get any response.

"Oh, God... Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, as he ran home to see if his mother is safe.

Naruto saw his house destroyed, but there was no blood or bodies not a thing.

"It looks like Kaa-chan, probably left somewhere safe. Thank, God." Naruto said to himself.

"**It looks like she got away in time." **Kurama stated.

"I hope you're right, Kurama-chan... but I need to search the village for my friends and any survivors." Naruto stated, as he made shadow clones and search the village.

An hour later, Naruto and his clones found no one in the village. He returned to his destroyed home and grabbed some supplies. He took a large backpack, with some food, clothes, and whatever he could find. The last thing he took was a picture of him and his mother. He tied his headband and took a long look at his home one last home. He headed to the gates of Konoha and to say goodbye to his home-village.

"I hope, I find Kaa-chan and the others." Naruto said to himself, as he left the destroyed Konoha behind.

"**Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"Yeah, it's time we get going... we need to found someone, before it gets dark." Naruto stated, as he calmly walks on the road to where ever his path takes him.

It was about 5 hours later, Naruto still hasn't found anyone. It seems like forever since he saw another person. The world was silent, the only sounds were animals and birds. Naruto was really thirsty, luckily he heard a near by spring. Naruto saw fresh spring of water. He pulled out a large bottle, as he was filling the bottle, he heard a noise. He looked around to see where the noise is coming from.

"..."

Naruto thought it was the wind or something and filled the bottle with fresh drinking water. He felt someone or something behind him, and pulled out a hidden Kunai from his solve, but he felt a sword point on his back.

"Say something."

"Something." Naruto replied.

"Okay, up on your feet slowly and put your hands where we can see them."

Naruto got on his feet and put his hands in the air.

"Turn around, slowly."

Naruto turns to a group of people, the first set of people were dressed into black kimonos and carrying swords. The second set of people we're teenagers, with special clothing and equipped tied to their waists. Naruto looked at two of the first man was tall and with long crimson-red hair tied in a ponytail. The second young man, was shorter than the other man, his hair was short and black in an undercut and grey eyes. Naruto let out a sigh in relief.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja from Konoha. And you are?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a Soul-Reaper lieutenant, Renji Abarai." Renji replied.

"I'm the second-commanding captain of this squad, I'm Levi." Levi replied.

"..."

"You said you a ninja from Konoha, is that right? But I thought..." Renji stated.

"Does anyone know what's going on? Where are all the people, someone, and anyone?" Naruto asked.

Everyone remained quiet.

"You really don't know?"

"Eren, we are taking Naruto with us. It's too dangerous here after dark." Levi stated.

"Hai, Captain-Levi." Eren replied.

"Please can anyone tell me what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain."

Everyone turned to a man with black hair, grey eyes, and he wore a white captain's jacket.

"Captain-Kuchiki." Renji said.

"Byakuya-sir." Levi said.

"Umm, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki and the answer to your question, well..." Byakuya stated.

"Umm, yes?" Naruto asked.

"The world that we know... has ended." Byakuya stated.

"What?" Naruto said in total disbelief.

"It's true, but may I ask how did you survived?" Byakuya asked.

"I was in a coma for about a day or two." Naruto replied.

"..."

"I'm afraid... I believe that you were in your coma, not in a day or two, but... a year." Byakuya stated.

"..."

"I don't believe it..." Naruto said.

"What are you going to do?" Byakuya asked.

"I'll go with you guys... I don't know what's out there, but I have to find my mom and friends. Maybe if I'm lucky, I might find with you guys." Naruto stated.

"Then let's go, it more dangerous that night than day. Let us hurry, everyone back to our base." Byakuya stated.

"**Now it makes sense... I still can't believe we we're in a coma for a year, when the world ended. It makes me wonder what's out there. What do you think, Naruto-kun?" **Kurama asked.

"_I don't know Kurama-chan... but I have to find Kaa-chan and the others... I hope they are all alright. One thing is for sure is whatever is out there... I'm going to find out sooner or later. And something tells me it will be real soon... everyone please be safe." _Naruto talk to Kurama in his thoughts.

"Let's, get going before it gets dark." Byakuya said, as he and the others left to their base.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto replied, as he also left with the group.

The truth was revealed to Naruto... the world that he knows had come to an end a year ago, while he was in his coma. What was out there in the world? Naruto will found out sooner or later. He hopes that everyone he knows is safe and sound. About 5 minutes later... what looked like human-beings, but something was not right. It we're humans, but not alive or rather not human... what are they?

**That's the end of the chapter. I'm sorry if it was short, but my fans and readers college will end soon for me and I'll be on a brake, but I'm also moving soon. Don't worry, my new house is close, so I should update soon. I hope I can update at least another chapter one of my stories before I move. I write this Fanfic for you guys at least until I update another chapter. **

**The next chapter will show how the world ended, okay here is a least of creatures or enemies in The Ultimate Apocalypse: **

**Zombies**

**Titans**

**Aliens (From the game: Dead-Space and other aliens.) **

**If you guys have an idea for a creature(s) that can be eat or destroy humanity, I'm all ears. And if you fans and readers are familiar of how I do my stories, yes there will be Incest between Naruto and Kushina and a harem too, but that's later in the story. If there is a girl you want in Naruto's harem, just ask. The next chapter: "BEFORE THE FALL" will be next, showing how the world ended. I hoped that you guys enjoyed the story. **

**I'm still working on my other stories, so please be patient, thank you and have a "Happy Thanksgiving" too :). So that's it for now. Like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, send a message on Fanfic or for the ps3 I.D, Fox_king_jm. I will update as soon as possible, and until next time see ya. **


End file.
